Committed
by muse of the pen
Summary: In a time of progressive and radical change in history, Evelyn McLean fights for her right to have her own opinions and to be heard in a world where men rule. When the notorious bootlegger gangster The Dodger, is responsible for her being committed to an asylum Evelyn thinks her fantasy of a new world is over. When a childhood friend tracks down The Dodger to help liberate her, the


This story was inspired by Once Upon a Time In Wonderland. I loved what they did with the story of Alice in Wonderland and her love for Cyrus in being reunited with him and aided by the mysterious Bad Boy Knave. I've taken small elements of that story to implement and transform it into my own. Much like To Temper a Beast, I have taken a classic tale and put my own twist on it. There is no actual "wonderland", however the time inside the Asylum will reflect some of the madness of a world out of one's control. I have taken a lot of time in researching this particular time in history and I have tracked down a lot of first hand experiences of what life was like back then. I like to try to keep it accurate. This story will have adult themes without all the extra smut and truly nasty situations. It will be dark, but not evil.. Sort of. =) I hope you enjoy it and will leave lovely, wonderful comments.

Committed

By

Muse of the Pen

Summary

In a time of progressive and radical change in history, Evelyn McLean fights for her right to have her own opinions and to be heard in a world where men rule. When the notorious bootlegger gangster The Dodger, is responsible for her being committed to an asylum Evelyn thinks her fantasy of a new world is over. When a childhood friend tracks down The Dodger to help liberate her, the three must learn to work together to escape this dark underworld they have fallen into.

Chapter 1

The Invitation

August 1925

Sunday services couldn't be over fast enough for Evelyn McLean as she sat firmly wedged between her father and stepmother, in the stuffy sanctuary of their local church. Her father had been lucky enough to manage a seat next to one of the windows, but even with the extra air circulation and her hand held fan, it did little to improve the sweltering heat. Sweat trickled down her neck and back as she fanned faster, struggling to breath in the late August heat.

Her back was stiff from sitting on the hard wooden benches for the last hour as the minister droned on about the protection of their everlasting souls from sin. She tried to take a deep breath and focus on his words as he grew more animated and loud, his arms swinging back and forth in agitation.

What she wouldn't give for a cold glass of lemonade on this hot August day in the Deep South of Georgia. The humidity was almost unbearable. Two rows in front of her Oliver Tate looked back at her and smiled. Evelyn had grown up with Oliver and they had been school yard friends up until he had left for College. After University he had been gifted a tour of Europe by his family and had been gone for quite some time. It had been a couple of years since his last return to their sleepy little hometown.

Evelyn returned the smile faintly and then hid her face behind her fan. Oliver was the only son of the wealthiest family in town. They owned the bank that her father managed fulltime. He was what her social climbing step mother referred to as "Old Money". He had everything desirable in a suitable wedding match. Evelyn's step mother would be thrilled if Evelyn were to receive any sort of attention from the Tate's if it meant an opportunity to boost her status. Evelyn, however found the notion of marrying for money and status to be quite loathsome. If and when she married, it would be for love and because she, as a free thinking woman chose to. Not because she was being forced by her family, much less a male figure such as her father.

At the opposite end of her row on the pew, Evelyn caught the eye of her closest childhood friend, Clara. From where Evelyn was seated she could see that Clara was trying to mouth something to her, but before she could make out the words a sharp jab in her ribs and a disapproving glare from her stepmother, forced Evelyn to refocus on the words of the minister. She had to bight her lips to keep from making a face that would cause her trouble later. She would just have to talk to Clara after the service.

After another agonizing fifteen minutes in the heat, the minister finally concluded his sermon and dismissed the congregation. Evelyn stood stiffly and she shuffled forward with her family as they all filed out of the back of the church and stood in line to shake hands with the minister.

Evelyn found Clara waiting expectantly for her under the shade of the large oak trees in front of the church. She hurried over, fanning herself vigorously.

"What on earth were you trying to say to me during church? I'm fairly certain my stepmother bruised my rib she elbowed me so hard. You got me into trouble!" Evelyn said upon reaching her.

"Oh lighten up and stop being such a goody-two-shoes. I saw Oliver looking at you during the moment of prayer. He wasn't a bit more interested in asking forgiveness for his sins than the man in the moon." Evelyn rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of consideration to her getting in trouble.

Unlike Clara's family, Evelyn would have had consequences for not being reverent in church. Consequences she was not remotely interested in. It was ironic really, that Clara's family gave her so much freedom to do as she pleased and were so progressive in their attitudes towards women's rights. Clara had no use for such things. So long as she could chase boys and the latest fashions she didn't care a bit for freedom. Evelyn's stepmother, Lois McLean, had an almost medieval approach to women and their roles as home makers and child raisers. Women's sole existence was to please their husband and nothing else, according to Lois. Evelyn would have valued and treasured the courtesy Clara's family afforded her.

"He is going to get me into so much trouble. And it's not even my fault. I tried to ignore him." Evelyn said.

"I wonder if he is planning on asking you to the masquerade dance this weekend for the benefit." Clara wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Evelyn answered, blushing when she caught sight of Oliver watching her from across the church yard. Her inner thoughts were somewhat conflicted at the idea of choosing her own destiny and Oliver's attractive qualities as the opposite sex to begin with.

"Well it would be a very smart match. You would be so rich." Clara stated, cutting across her train of thought.

"Do you think he will propose?" She asked. Evelyn was caught off guard by the question.

"Clara! I've not spoken to him in nearly four years! I hardly know him anymore! Why would he propose?" She asked scandalized. Clara laughed at her.

"Well you need to get reacquainted with him. And soon, so you can get a ring, especially if he decides to go running off to Europe again, and finding some French girl instead. You know after the Great War, they all want American boys." She reasoned.

"Clara, you can be so forward sometimes." She stated fanning herself again.

"You know I am right. You need to get engaged. It's the acceptable thing to do at our age. And need I point out he is rich. Your parents would completely approve, I feel certain of it. " Clara reasoned. Evelyn frowned at her friend. It was no secret that Evelyn's stepmother and father still clung to the dying remnants of the old social classes, but she didn't appreciate her friend trying to exploit it.

"Is that all you think about? Money? Besides, since when have I ever been known to do the acceptable thing?" She sniffed. Clara was perfectly content to follow whatever path her family wanted her to, so long as there was plenty of money involved. Freedom was the price Clara was willing to pay if it meant social standing and wealth. Evelyn and Clara didn't see eye to eye on this progressive modern age.

"To be honest I'm surprised you haven't had a proposal before now." Clara went on. Evelyn tuned her friend out as she continued to chatter about all of the possible eligible bachelors in their small town, and searched for her father. After a moment her eyes fell on him still talking with the minister. No doubt he would go on for quite some time if allowed.

Evelyn had no interest in a marriage proposal right now. Yes, Oliver was quite handsome and irresistibly rich. He even had an automobile, which was an unheard of luxury even to her family, which was one of the wealthy members of the community. She was human herself, and she was not immune to the attractive quality of his dark brown hair and bright green eyes and perfect features. She just didn't feel that she was quite ready for that kind of a commitment. And besides, her father and stepmother had not brought it up either. She wouldn't oppose a marriage proposal she thought, but she hoped one wouldn't be looming in her future. She wanted to marry for love, not as a way of becoming wealthy and boosting her stature. She just didn't want to feel obligated to someone she didn't know. Sadly, Clara felt that money could buy you happiness. Evelyn knew better. She had tried to reason with Clara many times over this, but to no avail.

"Alright, well it's time for me to go. My family is going to leave without me if I don't." Clara said. Evelyn turned her attention back to her friend, trying to hide her relief.

"Alright I'll see you later." Evelyn bid goodbye to her friend and watched her head off down the short street to her home. She moved, grudgingly from the shade of the massive oak and back up the steps to where her father and stepmother stood.

"Well thank you for the excellent sermon today sir. It was most illuminating and informative." Evelyn watched her father pump the minister's hand in enthusiasm.

"Always glad to have you here, Mr. McLean. I value your opinions on my sermons." Minister Jacobs said.

After a couple more pleasantries, in which her stepmother made a point of inviting the minister to afternoon dinner, something Evelyn desperately hoped the man declined, she and her family headed down the street to their own home.

"That was an excellent sermon today, don't you think?" He asked the family in general at they strolled down the shaded street. Her stepmother made sounds of agreement and Evelyn nodded, not really having an opinion on the matter. It was a popular sermon. One which she felt sure she could repeat word for word she had heard it so often. However, she refrained from voicing her opinion. It did her little good most days.

Despite the progressive age where women were wearing shorter dresses, shorter hair and lobbying to gain equality amongst men, Lois McLean still lived in the dying world of aristocracy, social classes and submissiveness to men. She looked to Mr. McLean to provide protection, social standing and wealth, and she saw to it that he was always satisfied at home and never heard a negative word about her domestic duties and hardships, unless it had to do with Evelyn and her work with the progressive movement.

Her father strolled along good naturedly, humming in an off key tone, his favorite hymn from this morning on and off while speaking to her stepmother about the sermon. It was peaceful and serene and most of all predictable. Neighbors would occasionally shout and wave from their porches as they strolled pass, drinking tea and having refreshments. It was the same pattern every Sunday. Evelyn grew weary of the never ceasing schedule of repetition. She longed to travel, and for higher education. However, her step mother had forbidden it, saying it was inappropriate for a young lady to travel and leave home without a husbands or fathers protection.

Soon they came to their own home, a sprawling Victorian gabled house with a wraparound porch. It was easily one of the larger homes on their street if not the whole town. Her father being the manager of the Tate's bank resulted in the family being somewhat wealthy.

Evelyn felt sure that this was one of the reasons Clara had been her friend in the first place. While she considered Clara a close friend for several years, Evelyn had always noticed how her friend made a point of constantly talking about money, and outdoing the other people in the town.

Once home, Evelyn hurried up to her room, in some relief due in part, that Oliver's flirtatious advances were never mentioned, nor was Clara's indiscretion of trying to communicate during the service. She didn't want to be scolded for something she had no control over to begin with. However, her stepmother usually hardly ever saw things the way she did. Evelyn could only imagine the scandalized look on her stepmothers face had there been a scene.

Once in her room, Evelyn quickly began changing out of her hot, Sunday church dress and into something a little more breathable in the heat. Both windows in her room were thrown wide in an attempt to coax in a breeze and the newly installed ceiling fan whirred overhead.

She sat down in front of her dressing table and began the arduous task of removing her hat that her stepmother had pinned to her hair in an attempt to get it to stay on. Evelyn hated hats. They never sat properly on her head and were in constant danger of falling off. Once she had removed the last of several pins and her thick blonde hair came tumbling down, she traded her stiff church suit for a light blue cotton dropped waist day dress that was much more comfortable. Once dressed, she sat back down at her dressing table and went to work on her reflection. She brushed out her hair and tied it with a matching ribbon at the base of her neck.

While Evelyn embraced the new modern age and fashion for women, she was unwilling to part with her long hair. It was annoying to deal with at times, however, it was also one of the only parting remnants of her mother that she had. Evelyn could remember her mother brushing out her long hair and telling her how beautiful it would make her one day. Her mother had been kind, caring, soft and warm while the woman her father had chosen to replace her was cold, hard and selfish.

She fussed with the unruly curls that tried to hang down in her gray eyes and finally pinned them back suitably. She took a moment to examine her handy work and decided that it made her look fifteen as opposed to eighteen. She had always considered herself a little plain, but she didn't figure that mattered. Most thought her to be attractive enough and like her friend Clara, many wondered why she was still unengaged.

From downstairs she could hear her step mother calling her to lunch.

She came into the dining room as Mattie, the black lady who cooked and cleaned for them, finished setting the table. She was a sweet, gentle soul who had helped care for Evelyn after her mother had died at age seven. She had helped fill the void after the shocking death and Evelyn loved her as if she were a member of the family. After a few years though, Mr. McLean had been encouraged to take a new wife because it was considered inappropriate for a black woman to be the only influence in a young white girl's life. Evelyn had not cared for Lois at the time her father had married her stepmother, but she was quickly informed she was to be compliant or suffer the consequences. She had at least managed to persuade her father to let Mattie stay to help out.

"Afternoon, Miss Evey. I has lunch ready for y'all. Tell yo' stepmamma to come get it while it's still good an' warm."

Evelyn smiled and thanked Mattie before heading in search of her stepmother to let her know the table had been set. In truth, Mattie could have done it, but she was a little frightened of Lois Mclean.

Evelyn's father came into the dining room, still reading the newspaper from yesterday. Evelyn noticed the front page was scrawled with the latest headlines of the escapades of The Dodger. She wondered what insane antics and stunts he had pulled now. Last month he had led several policemen on a high speed chase in Chicago that resulted in several wrecked motorcars. He ended up escaping with several containers of illegal alcohol and a few bank bags full of cash as well.

But that was the point of The Dodger. He always escaped. No one knew his name or where he had come from. He had just walked into a bank a couple of years prior with a mask and a bowler hat hiding his face and demanded all of the money the clerks could load into his roadster. And then Dodging all of the police in the city, he had disappeared until his next job, thus earning him his fame and nickname.

The article gave a brief highlight of his most recent exploits, then beneath that a section covered who to contact if you had any information concerning The Dodger. A reward of five thousand dollars was promised to the person who helped in the police investigation. And finally the penalty if he was caught, would be death by public execution. He had apparently last been seen fifty miles away heading down a main highway in a new roadster in the direction of Atlanta.

He was the hero of saloons and back alley bars and private clubs. Many praised his daring antics at always being able to provide a means to those in search of a good time.

After finishing the article he had been reading, Evelyn's father placed the paper down on the table and seated himself in his customary place at the head of the table. Lunch was a quiet affair of baked ham and potato salad. Mattie stood awkwardly in the back ground, refilling glasses and clearing away empty dishes as needed, while Lois watched with a hawk-like intent, waiting to find a reason to criticize the old black woman. When the meal drew to a close and they all rose from table it became apparent that neither of the adults were going to thank Mattie for the delicious dinner and the time and effort she had put into it.

"Thank you, Mattie. That was wonderful." Evelyn thanked her. She stood by, almost obstinately waiting to see if Lois would say anything to her.

"That's my good girl. Such good manners." Her father said absently pinching her on the cheek as he left the room. Lois looked down her nose at Mattie and Evelyn and then left the room as well without a word.

"I'm sorry, Mattie. I don't know why she has to give you such a hard time." Evelyn said after she knew Lois was out of ear shot.

"It's alright. I'm not here fo' her. I'm here fo' you." Mattie said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Well I'm very glad. I appreciate everything you do for me."

"You a sweet child. Now go on and go read one of you books or work on that pretty dress of yours for that big dance next weekend. I'll be cleaning up in here and in the kitchen. I think Mr. and Mrs. McLean are going to go out for a walk in a bit. So the house will be good an' quiet." Mattie instructed her.

"The house is always quiet. They never talk to one another." Evelyn told Mattie. The old black lady gave her a knowing look. They had both privately agreed years ago that the only reason the relationship worked was because neither Mr. nor Mrs. McLean hardly ever inquired after the other.

"Go on, with yourself." She said chuckling after a minute. Evelyn smiled and headed to her own room. She knew that Mattie shared the same opinion as she about her stepmother. She was controlling and manipulative and her father, while a sweet and caring man, was oblivious to her conspiracies.

When Lois had first joined their family, Evelyn had come home from a day of adventuring with Clara in the woods. Her dress was muddy and torn and she had had twigs in her hair. Lois had taken a hickory switch to her legs and when Evelyn had confronted her father about Lois's treatment of her, her father's only response had been, "Well you had best do as she says from now own, Evy. That's why I brought her home with me. Now you go find Mattie and get cleaned up. I'll get you a treat later." And that had been the end of that. Evelyn's father was completely influenced by Lois and was willing to let her handle situations of discipline that he had never been bothered to enforce before.

Evelyn spent most of the afternoon reading and working on her dress for the masquerade. She was to be a mermaid. The dress was nearly finished, it just needed a few finishing touches with the sequins. Around four, a knock on the front door sounded and a moment later Mattie poked her head into her bedroom.

"Miss Evelyn, there's a boy here to see you." She told her.

Evelyn looked up in surprise. Surely, Oliver wouldn't have come to see her. She checked her reflection in the gold framed mirror before heading down the stairs, trying to maintain the unhurried pace of someone who was indifferent to the situation at hand. She was to be a modern woman of the age, and not some doe eyed school girl who swooned. She was more sophisticated than that. The pep talk didn't seem to take hold though as Evelyn felt her hands begin to shake slightly. She was being a silly child. No modern woman was influenced or intimidated by a man in any manner.

Oliver stood in the entrance hall. In one hand he carried an ornately carved cane and in the other he was checking a pocket watch that hung from a chain that was attached to his grey waist coat. He smiled widely upon seeing her as she descended the stairs.

"Hello, Oliver. This is unexpected. To what do we owe the pleasure?" She greeted him, extending her hand in proper fashion, relieved that she had enough control over her own body to still the tremors from seconds before. He smiled more widely still, taking her hand and kissed it with enthusiasm. When he let go of her hand it had the strange sensation of tingling in the tips of her fingers. Like when they had first gotten electricity in the house and she had turned on the light for the first time.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I didn't mean to drop by unannounced but I was out for a stroll and didn't think you and your family would mind." He explained.

"Not at all, I think my father and step mother are out for a walk as well. It's just Mattie and I right now." Evelyn replied. He offered her his arm and made to escort her out onto the porch. She followed him nervously, offering a smile of her own.

They sat in the rockers along the shaded veranda. Geraniums bloomed brightly from flower pots set along at interval's and large bumble bees buzzed in the late afternoon heat. For a moment neither spoke. Mattie came out with a tray of light cucumber sandwiches and tea and set it out on the outdoor table between them. Then giving Evelyn a meaningful look she headed back inside to keep watch on the other side of the screen door.

Evelyn took a moment to examine Oliver as he sat in her stepmother's rockers, looking the very picture of a gentleman in his Sunday suite and polished shoes. His walking cane rested against the side of the porch. His hair was perfectly combed into place and he exuded an air of aristocracy. From here she could see the bright green of his eyes reflect the afternoon sun and his face was smooth as if he had recently shaved. He had grown from the awkward youth of her childhood into a perfect gentleman.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Evelyn finally asked, breaking the silence. Oliver smiled at her.

"I had hoped to have the honor of asking you to the benefit this coming Saturday evening." He said, wasting no time to get to the point of his visit. Evelyn felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. So, Clara had been right in her prediction that Oliver had cast his eye on her.

"The Benefit? I had no idea you supported the cause for equality." Evelyn said, effectively evading the question for the moment.

"I do. My travels in Europe and my Education at University have opened my eyes to the many shortcomings man has offered to women, among other unfortunates. It would be an honor to go with someone I think that has the same progressive ideologies as my own. Allow me to escort you Saturday night. It would give us an opportunity to get to know one another." He implored, scooting his chair closer to her. At this close distance she could smell the strong but not unpleasant scent of his cologne. If anything his close proximity made her feel a little light headed.

"I hope very much that you will say yes. It would give me great pleasure to escort one of the prettiest girls in town." Feeling quite embarrassed now, Evelyn looked down at her shoes.

"I have to admit, I'm a little flustered. I wasn't expecting this. I haven't hardly seen or spoken to you since you went off to the university. " She told him.

"I know. And that's my fault. I should have kept in touch."

"Oliver, we were barely friends before. I hardly count those stuffy dinners we were forced to attend as children where everyone there was adults from the bank." Evelyn pointed out.

"Oh, you don't understand. We barely spoke because I was too frightened to say anything to you. That's why I hid in the stables. I didn't want to make a fool of myself." Oliver told her. Evelyn blushed again.

"Come on. Please say yes." He begged.

"What changed? If you were so scared of me as a child?" she asked, smiling in spite of herself.

"I found my courage when I traveled the world. I was on a sail boat in the harbor off the cost of France when a storm blew up around us. I promised myself then that if I lived through that terrifying experience, speaking to you would be a piece of cake." He explained. Evelyn laughed.

"You must be joking." She implored.

"I'm not. Now please, stop holding me in suspense. Will you do me the honor of going to the party this weekend." Evelyn eyed him for a moment very seriously before smiling.

"On one condition. I want to hear everything about your travels." Her answer made Oliver's face beam brighter than the late August sun.

"I'll tell you everything, so long as I have your promise to go with me." He told her smiling.

"You will be going where?" A sharp voice cut into the conversation. Evelyn jumped slightly at the sound as she and Oliver looked up to find Lois McLean and Evelyn's father walking up the sidewalk.

"Mr. and Mrs. McLean, I was just dropping by to call on Evelyn. I wished to seek her permission to go to the benefit this weekend. I hope I wasn't intruding." Oliver stood quickly and rose to greet the McLean's.

"Oliver, my boy! Good to see you! Did you enjoy Europe? How's your father?" Mr. Mclean greeted Oliver in a jovial fashion as if they had been long time friends, just reunited. Evelyn knew better. Oliver's family owned the bank that her father managed. This was nothing more than a kiss up. Evelyn glanced over and noticed Lois's look of fury at being ignored. She cleared her throat expectantly and as if cued Mr. McLean took to introductions.

"I don't know if you remember my wife, Lois, Oliver. Lois, this is Oliver TATE." He said emphasizing the last name. Lois's entire demeanor changed. Her face softened and she greeted Oliver in the most gracious fashion ever, extending her hand for him to kiss.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. McLean. I hate to rush off, but I am expected home for dinner. I just stopped by to visit Evelyn and with your approval and permission, I would hope to do it again."

"Any time, son. Any time. We'd love to have you over for dinner one night this week." Evelyn's father said, extending the invitation and pumping Oliver's hand again.

"I may have to take you up on that offer. Lovely seeing you all again. I'll be seeing you again soon. Have a good evening, Miss McLean." Oliver took Evelyn's hand again and kissed it bidding her farewell and slipped off the porch and into the heat of the afternoon. Again, her fingers felt slight numb. Evelyn watched him saunter down the walk, confidence oozing from him as he went. When he disappeared around the corner Lois turned on her.

"I hope you weren't rude to that boy or discussed any of your ridiculous ideologies and opinions." She sniffed before heading into the house, not bothering to wait for an answer. Evelyn watched her go in disdain without saying a word. Her father winked at her before following Lois into the house.

"Nice catch." He said before disappearing. Evelyn headed to her room where she knew she would find Mattie waiting for her. Sure enough Mattie stood next to her window watching Oliver as he continued to stroll down the street almost in a haphazard manner.

"Well Miss Evelyn, You finally have a suitor. What do you think of him." She said. Evelyn raised her eyebrow at Mattie.

"I'm conflicted. I very much like him. He comes from a well-mannered and gentle family. I find him rather lovely, if I'm honest with myself. He seems to have some of the same thoughts and ideologies as me. And it is a little romantic, the notion of him having some sort of affection for me from when we were children. And he is quite good looking." She said sitting at her dressing table. Mattie came up behind her and picked up a brush and began removing the tangles from the curls.

"But? I don't hear any reasons not to like him yet?" Mattie said.

"That's just it. There is no reason not to like him and give him a chance, apart from wanting to give myself a chance at being independent." Evelyn explained.

"There is more to a man than how he looks, Miss Evelyn. And you are an independent woman. It's you who says whether he stay or go." She reprimanded. Evelyn laughed.

"I know, Mattie, but good looks certainly don't hurt. I just want to at least give him a chance to prove himself. I think we may get along quite well. I think we could have many an intelligent conversation. " Evelyn reasoned.

"Well just be careful. Don't let your heart get in the way of your head. Or his pretty face. " Mattie warned her. Evelyn rolled her eyes at her nannie.

"See you think he is attractive, too." Evelyn teased.

"Don't you sass me with them big, grey, moon eyes." Mattie said, popping her on the shoulder.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile. She, Evelyn Marie McLean, was going to be escorted to the benefit Saturday night, by none other than the dashing Oliver Tate. Clara wasn't going to believe it.


End file.
